


Choices

by OceanHeart23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship, introspective thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHeart23/pseuds/OceanHeart23
Summary: Oliver reminds himself that there is a very good reason, why he should never get involved with two people at the same time.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Kara Danvers, Eventual Barry Allen/Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a drabble that came to mind one day.  
> Warnings: There is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Flash, Supergirl, or Legends and make no money from writing this.

The first time Barry and Kara asked Oliver out on a date together. He firmly albeit maybe a little harshly said no. They were disappointed he could tell, but they didn't ask him again. This was for the best he would remind himself. Because time and history had a way of repeating, and things never ended well if there were two people close to him involved.

Back on the Island he was forced to make a choice between Shado and Sara. He never verbally gave a name, but he ran in front of Sara at the last second. He was then forced to watch, as he lost Shado right in front of him. Flash forward a few years later and Slade Wilson held a sword and forced him to choose between his mother and sister. Once again he couldn't choose. To him it wasn’t a choice and to call it that felt like a cruel irony, because it seemed like anything but that. He once more lost someone he cared about and was forced to watch his world crumble just a little bit more. 

The helpless feeling of watching two people he loved or cared for look to him, as he was given the choice to be their salvation or damnation holding their lives in his hand. He never wanted to be in that position ever again.

He'd grown a lot closer to Kara and still cared a great deal for Barry unable to help the feelings that seemed to be growing. But he effectively pushed them down, because they were better off together and not involved with him. They were the embodiment of light and hope, and Oliver would never become the thing to extinguish that. 

Oliver knew the very moment, if that ever changed. Life would eventually lead him back down that road with them kneeling on the ground scared and pleading for him to do something anything to save them. It was an image he would use to ease the guilt, whenever they shot him subtle hurt glances. As they did, when they thought he wasn't looking. Better they both be alive and distance from him than mourning the one they would inevitably lose. Life had proven that it wasn't possible for there to be three survivors, if he was one of them and he always was.


End file.
